


The Noblest of Traditions

by ChrissieWishes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:11:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrissieWishes/pseuds/ChrissieWishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan (tries to) give Danny his Letterman jacket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Noblest of Traditions

"Hey there Boo Bear." Ethan cooed, wrapping his arms around Danny’s waist and pulling him in for an appropriately long good morning kiss. He hadn’t seen Danny since yesterday and it’s a well known fact that a Dannyless-Hour is like, worth three times as much a regular hour and is three times as painful.

"Hey." 

"You know what I realised you don’t have?"

"A boyfriend who is capable of using my real name?"

“ _Nooo.”_ Ethan said, adding another kiss because why the hell not, Danny is hot. “A letterman jacket!”

He yanked the aforementioned jacket from his bag and shoved it into Danny’s arms. Danny frowned. 

"I  _do_ have a letterman jacket. I’m part of like, four different teams.”

"I should’ve made myself clearer, Boo Bear, you don’t have  _my_ Letterman jacket.” 

"Because you don’t have a Letterman jacket. You got kicked off pretty much every sports team."

"I’m giving you my Letterman jacket!" Ethan hushed, nodding to the jacket in Danny’s arms. "That was mine, now it’s yours."

"But how’d you get one?"

"Completely legitimate means, I swear."

Danny eyed him suspiciously and then slowly slipped the jacket on. A small smile spread on his face.

"Thanks." 

"Not a problem." 

Danny frowned, idly stroking the fabric of his new jacket. “Any reason why you suddenly decided I needed your Letterman?”

"It’s a noble high school tradition. Like Prom Night Babies and virginity pledges." 

"You want to take a virginity pledge? ‘cause I think that ship has long sailed."

"And don’t I know it." 

* * *

 

Ethan spent the next few days in a happy bliss. Danny was equally as happy and looked freaking perfect in the Letterman Ethan had obtained for him. It was weirdly hot and Ethan may or may not have made him keep it on when they had sex.

Life was sweet.

Right up until Danny cornered Ethan after their English lesson. 

"So, uh, I had an interesting talk with Coach earlier today." He began conversationally. Ethan cocked his head, wary of where this was going. 

"Mm?"

"Yeah, he wanted to know if I’d seen anything around the locker room. Since somebody had broken their way into the supply closet and stolen a load of Letterman jackets."

"Oh?"

"Uh-huh." Danny folded his arms. "You wouldn’t know anything about that?"

"Nothing."

"Really?"

"Then why did Coach  _just now_ come up to me and ask why some freshman saw you sneaking into the store cupboard?”

"Could’ve been Aiden!" Ethan huffed. Danny’s jaw tightened.

“ _Ethan.”_

"Okay, okay, so I stole it. But the sentiment is the same!"

"Oh for God’s sake. What is the  _point?”_

"I want you to have my Letterman!"

"But it’s not yours! Technically, it’s still school property!" 

Danny slipped the jacket off and handed it to Ethan, his face stern. “Return it.” He said calmly. “With an apology and the rest of the jackets.”

"But - "

"Ethan." 

Ethan pouted and snatched the jacket back. Danny nodded satisfactorily. 

* * *

 

"I have a present for you, Boo Bear!"

"I can see where this one is going." Danny muttered, slowly turning to face Ethan. Ethan shot him a smile so bright that Danny was sure to reflect it with a beautiful one of his own - and he did just that.

"Jacket time." Ethan sang, slinging the jacket over Danny’s shoulders. Danny’s smile faltered a little.

"I want a detailed account of how this jacket was obtained."

"Weeell, it was a sunny morning, only a few clouds in the sky and a couple of happy birds tweet-tweet-tweeting in the trees. I strode confidently through the halls, on my way to -"

"I am  _this close_ to never having sex with you again.”

" - and anyway I registered for a sports team and I was given the jacket provisionally because the needed the whole team in jackets for yearbook photos." Ethan finished hurriedly. Danny rose an eyebrow.

"Which sports team?"

"Tennis."

"That’s not a team."

"We play doubles. We practice together. It’s a team." 

"When’s practice?"

"Tuesday afternoons. Alternating Thursdays."

Danny watched Ethan carefully. He slowly nodded and dimples deepened in his cheeks. He leaned in for a kiss.

"You really did all that for me?"

"Uh - yeah, yeah."

"You signed up for tennis, you sat through tryouts, you beat all of the others just to get me a jacket?"

"Uh-huh."

Danny’s smile was actually blinding and Ethan couldn’t actually face the guilt. He was such a good liar when not faced with the moral-inducing power of Danny’s dimples, it sucked. “You  _did that for me?”_ Danny beamed.

And Ethan, well, caved.

"No." Ethan mumbled. Danny’s face fell. 

“ _Ethan_.” and wow, that’s the most pissed off anybody’s ever said Ethan’s name ever. And he’d pissed off a lot of people in his life. 

"I, um, acquired it from somebody who plays tennis." he admitted

"Who?"

"You know that freakishly tall freshman?"

"You  _beat up a fourteen year old kid?”_

“ _A freakishly tall one, I want to stress that point_! and anyway, I just scared him a little. You know what they’re like, say boo and they run a mile. I just mentioned that if he were to give over his letterman, then the chances of him getting crammed in a locker would be very, very slim.”  

"So you threatened him?"

"No! Well, yeah, but - "

Danny shoved the jacket into Ethan’s arms and stalked off down the hall. 

* * *

 

A week later and Danny still hadn’t said a single word to Ethan. Ethan was pissed off with himself, he missed Danny so much it actually kind of hurt. He was tired of his goddamn right hand.

So he formulated a plan. And the plan went off  _perfectly,_ so he just had to wait for the fallout - the fallout being Danny forgiving him. 

"Boo Bear?"

Danny huffed and stared stonily ahead. 

"Pudding Cup?"

Danny scowled, turned away and stormed down the hall. Ethan skittered after him. 

“ _Danny._ I’m sorry. I’m really sorry.   _Please_ just stop and listen to me, I didn’t hurt anybody I just told a few white lies. Okay, so maybe they hurt you and I’m sorry and I - ”

Danny halted and Ethan faceplanted into his back. Granted, that’s not always an unentirely unpleasant position to be in, but he had stuff to sort out and couldn’t deal with Sexy Danny thoughts. Not when he had an actual Angry Danny to overcome. 

"I have something for you." Ethan said in a fittingly humble voice. Danny huffed. 

"Unless it’s your  _head_ on a silver platter, then I’m not interested.” 

"It’s a jacket."

“ _Ethan.”_

"It’s  _completely_ legitimate, swear on my life. I swear on my  _dick_. Feel free to ask Coach May!”

"Coach May?" Danny’s scowly face melted off him - and thank god, since Danny can’t pull off the scowly look, He just looks like a cross puppy whose favourite bone has been taken away. "The women’s Gymnastics coach?"

"Yup."

"Why the hell would she vouch for you?"

"Because I joined her team!" Ethan said proudly, still holding out the jacket. 

"You can’t do gymnastics. And you’re  _not a woman.”_

"Well that’s hardly for you to decide, is it?" Ethan said sternly. "Anyway, I can do a backflip."

"So?"

"So I went to her and asked about joining the team. I had a speech prepared and I made an awesome powerpoint and I think she got bored because she eventually caved and asked me what I could do. So I showed her my backflip."

"And?

"And I kicked a shelf off her wall, but that’s not important - look,  _tada_!”

Ethan proudly held up the letterman. .

"So you actually you managed to bullshit your way into getting a Letterman?"

"Bullshit? I  _proved_ I was worthy of the team! Though the proviso was that I could have this as long as I never came within 50 feet of her, her office or the team, but yeah. I got my jacket.” Ethan placed it gently around Danny’s shoulders. “ _Your_ jacket.” 

"Completely legit?" Danny said slowly. "Nobody got beat up for this?"

"Apart from the brave figurines on Coach May’s shelf, they’re gonna need some sticky tape  _stat._ But other than that, its legit.” 

Danny looked at the jacket on his shoulders. He looked and he began to laugh.

"You’re ridiculous. You seriously went to all that trouble just to give me your jacket?" 

"Yup. It’s symbolic."

"Of what?"

"Of our high school relationship. And when we go to college, I’ll get you something similar to commemorate that. Then, when we get married, I’ll get you a totally formal one to wear for the ceremony. Then, when we’re cute old guys, I’ll get you a cute old guy sweater." 

"One that you stole from another cute old guy or are you still gonna be counting on your backflips?" Danny said dryly, but there was a  _perfect_ grin on his face. Brilliant. Ethan’s favourite Danny is Happy-Danny.

Or maybe Naked-Danny.

Or maybe Naked, Needy, Squirmy, Breathy, Tied to a Bed, Begging to be Fucked -Danny

Oh God. That’s a good Danny. That’s a sexy Danny.  _All_ Dannys are good, sexy Dannys. 

"I will do whatever possible to get you your sweater." Ethan assured him. Danny dimpled happily and leaned in for a kiss.

"And in the meantime, you’ll do whatever possible to get into my pants?" He muttered against Ethan’s lips. Ethan sniggered, stealing a couple of kisses before replying. 

"God, it’s like you know me or something." 

"Almost." There was a slight strain to his features. Ethan prodded the downwards dips at the corners of Danny’s mouth with a small, distressed noise. 

"What’s wrong? You need another jacket?"

"You’re an idiot."

"I’m your idiot!" Ethan chirruped back cheerfully. He settled back into a more somber expression. "Seriously Angel, tell me what’s wrong." 

Danny sighed. “You lied to me.” he said softly. “I know you think you did it for a good reason and  _why_ you did it was dumb but…you lied to me. I can’t stand being lied to.” 

Oh God, Sad Danny. Anyone who causes Sad Danny deserves to be burnt immediately at the stake.

_Quick, somebody fetch Ethan a stake, some firewood and some pissed off villagers._

"I’m sorry." Ethan croaked, absolutely desperate to communicate his utter remorse. Danny smiled again.

"I know you are."

"I just - I’m an idiot. And not in the charming way I usually am an idiot but in the actual, like, idiot-idiot  _how the hell did this guy manage to successfully date_ _someone who’s that far out of his league, even though he screws up every 5.6 seconds_ type idiot.”

"You’re not out of my league." Danny said mildly. "You piss me off sometimes,  _God knows you piss me off,_  but you’re not out of my league - in fact, you’re kind of in this weird Ethan league. And I only ever date guys who are in the Ethan league.”

"And how many guys are in this Ethan league?" Ethan asked casually. Danny grinned, again closing the space between them.

"Just one, kind of idiotic but overall perfect, letterman-enthusiast, backflipping boyfriend."

"He sounds like a keeper."

Danny leaned in, giving Ethan a sweet eskimo kiss. “He really is.” 


End file.
